Karna
This page contains information about Karna in Fate/Another. Innates Divinity: A * Type: Skill (Divinity) * Mana Cost: N/A ** When Karna takes any damage, there is a 30% chance to reduce all damage that is equivalent or below 10%(20%) of his maximum health by half. ** Upgrade: Improved Divinity: A (Changes health condition to 20% of maximum health instead. Also causes Karna to take more damage from Gilgamesh's Enkidu.) Skills Kavacha and Kundala: O Sun, Become Armor * Mana cost: 100 ** Type: Noble Phantasm (Buff) ** Hotkey: Q ** Karna activates the power of the divine set of golden armor and earring, increasing health regeneration and reducing physical and magical damage. *** Lv 1: Increases 12 health regeneration/second, reduces incoming physical and magical damage by 10 *** Lv 2: Increases 14 health regeneration/second, reduces incoming physical and magical damage by 15 *** Lv 3: Increases 16 health regeneration/second, reduces incoming physical and magical damage by 20 *** Lv 4: Increases 18 health regeneration/second, reduces incoming physical and magical damage by 25 *** Lv 5: Increases 20 health regeneration/second, reduces incoming physical and magical damage by 30. ** Cast time: Instant ** Cooldown: 15 seconds ** Note: Karna gains a 'Fire Wing' animation while under the duration of this spell. ** Upgrade: Magic Release (Heat) ('Enemies within 800 AoE range will get burned for (INT*2) damage per second. Also, under the same duration, casting [[Karna#Brahmastra: O Brahma, Cover the Earth|'Brahmastra: O Brahma, Cover the Earth]], [[Karna#Brahmastra Kundala: O Brahma, Curse Me|'Brahmastra Kundala: O Brahma, Curse Me']] or [[Karna#Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death|'Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death']] will inflict burn damage on enemies hit for (INT*5) damage per second.) Brahmastra: O Brahma, Cover the Earth * Mana cost: 200 ** Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: W ** Upon calling the name of god Brahma, Karna releases a beam that deals damage and causing silence effect to enemies hit. *** Lv 1: Frontal range of 400(800), deals 240(440) damage, enemies hit cannot use skills for 0.6(1.6) '''seconds *** Lv 2: Frontal range of '''500(900), deals 280(480) damage, enemies hit cannot use skills for 1.2(2.2) '''seconds *** Lv 3: Frontal range of '''600(1000), deals 320(520) damage, enemies hit cannot use skills for 1.8(2.8) '''seconds *** Lv 4: Frontal range of '''700(1100), deals 360(560) damage, enemies hit cannot use skills for 2.4(3.4) '''seconds *** Lv 5: Frontal range of '''800(1200), deals 400(600) damage, enemies hit cannot use skills for 3.0(4.0) '''seconds ** '''Cast range: 800 ** Frontal range: 400/500/600/700/800() ** Area of effect: 240/280/320/360/400 (Depending on level of skill) ** Cooldown: 17 seconds ** Upgrade: Strengthen Brahmastra (Increases damage by 200, frontal range by 400, 1.0 additional duration for silencing enemies and reduces their movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds) Brahmastra Kundala: O Brahma, Curse Me * Mana cost: 400 ** Type: Anti-Country Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: E ** Karna throws a projectile that is combined with his own fiery attribute, dealing damage to all enemies within 500 AoE range of the target. *** Lv 1: 500(700) damage *** Lv 2: 650(850) damage *** Lv 3: 800(1000) damage *** Lv 4: 950(1150) damage *** Lv 5: 1100(1300) damage ** Cast time: 0.5 seconds ** Cast range: 1300 ** Projectile range: 1250 ** Cooldown: 27 seconds ** Upgrade: [[Karna#Strengthen Brahmastra|'Strengthen Brahmastra']] (Increases damage by 200, and inflicts 1 second stun to enemies hit) Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death * Mana cost: 800 ** Type: Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: R ** Karna rises to the sky 1 second after skill cast and throws the divine spear at a target area, causing 100% damage to enemies hit within 300 AoE range and 30%(40%) damage instead to enemies between 300 and 600 AoE range. ''' *** Lv 1: '''800(1100) damage *** Lv 2: 1000(1300) damage *** Lv 3: 1200(1500) damage *** Lv 4: 1400(1700) damage *** Lv 5: 1600(1900) damage ** Cast time: 0.5 seconds ** Activation time: 1.0 seconds (Flying up to the sky animation) ** Stun duration: 0.5 seconds ** Cast range: 1100(1500) ** Cooldown: 37 seconds ** Note: Karna is invulnerable while in the rising motion until coming back down to the ground. However, Gae Dearg targetted on him before he rises will deal damage as well as damage from Avenger's reflect while he is in midair as well. ** Upgrade: God-killer Light (Increases damage by 300 and cast range by 400.Improves damage dealt to enemies hit within 300 and 600 AoE range to 40%.) Attributes Magic Release (Heat) * Stats required: 10 ** Adds a burn that deals (AGI*1) damage per second to his normal attacks and lasts for 5 seconds. ** Under the duration of Kavacha and Kundala: O Sun, Become Armor, enemies within 800 AoE range will get burned for (INT*2) damage per second. Also, while under the duration, casting Brahmastra: O Brahma, Cover the Earth, Brahmastra Kundala: O Brahma, Curse Me, Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death or Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death II will inflict burn damage on enemies hit for (INT*5) damage per second for 2 seconds. Improved Divinity: A * Stats required: 17 ** Increases Magic Resistance to B rank (20%) and adds a health regeneration equivalent to (STR*0.25) per second. Also changes health condition of Divinity: A to 20% of maximum health instead. Causes Karna to take more damage from Gilgamesh's Enkidu. God-killer Light * Stats required: 14 * Grants additional 300 damage and 400 cast range to Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death. Also changes damage dealt to enemies within 300 and 600 AoE range to 40%. * Increases Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death II damage by 250/500/1000 within 1800/1200/600 range hit respectively. Strengthen Brahmastra * Stats required: 15 * Increases damage of Brahmastra: O Brahma, Cover the Earth by 200, frontal range by 400, 1.0 additional duration for silencing enemies and reduces their movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds. * Increases damage of Brahmastra Kundala: O Brahma, Curse Me by 200 and inflicts 1 second stun on enemies hit. Uncrowned Arms Mastership * Stats required: 16 * Increases 20 normal attack damage and also gives a 20% chance to do an additional normal attack. Hitting with a normal attack has a 20% chance to increase your attack speed and damage by 30% for 6 seconds. This effect can stack 5 times. Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death II (Combo) * Activation: Cast [[Karna#Brahmastra: O Brahma, Cover the Earth|'Brahmastra: O Brahma, Cover the Earth']] (W), [[Karna#Kavacha and Kundala: O Sun, Become Armor|'Kavacha and Kundala: O Sun, Become Armor']] (Q) and [[Karna#Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death|'Vasavi Shakti: O Sun, Abide to Death']] ® within 5 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. ** Mana Total of Spells: 1100 *** Karna throws the enhanced spear of lightning that can even kill god itself. Deals damage and causes stun depending on the AoE range at which enemies are hit. **** Within 1800 AoE range: 750(1000) damage and 0.5 second stun **** Within 1200 AoE range: 1500(2000) damage and 1.0 second stun **** Within 600 AoE range: 3000(4000) damage and 1.5 second stun *** Cast range: 1500 *** Cast time: 0.5 seconds *** Activation time: 2.0 seconds ((Flying up to the sky animation) *** Cooldown: 210 seconds *** Upgrade: God-killer Light (Increases damage by 250/500/1000 within 1800/1200/600 range hit respectively.) *** Special note: This skill has the largest Area of Effect range in the game. Category:Servants